That's Why You're BeautifulSongfic
by sweetfarthing
Summary: Songfic to Beyonce's That's Why You're Beautiful. Arthur/Molly "Don't ask me why the sky's blue, that's not my business, all I know is I, look up and tell myself, be patient, love...it could be us" Read and REview!


A/N-This was done really quickly, in one of my music frenzies. I love Arthur and Molly. Review! The song is "That's Why You're Beautiful" by Beyonce on the I am…Sasha Fierce album. Love this song so much.

_Diamonds used to be coal_

_Look young cause they got soul_

_That's why they're beautiful_

As Molly was whirled around by Charlie in the backyard of the Burrow, Arthur evaluated his decades with his wife. They were no spring chickens. Even now, smiling in joy at her youngest son's wedding, you could see her aging. The gray streaks were showing in her hair, and she moved with a sort of stiffness that wasn't there 20 years before. There were laugh lines and crows feet. Arthur didn't even begin to start on his aging features. It didn't matter though. When he saw her like this, beaming with joy and radiating a shining contentedness, she was the same beautiful, lively girl he'd fallen for at Hogwarts.

_And my heart used to be cold_

_'Til your hands laid on my soul_

_Baby, that's why you're beautiful_

Arthur wondered what his life would be like today if he had never known Molly. As a teen, he wasn't very social. He was more interested in Muggle Studies class than the beautiful red-haired Prewett who gave him the eye in Potions every day. He decided that without Molly, he would be alone, he wouldn't have anyone. No Molly to love, no children to smother. And he wouldn't have cared. He would have loved it, had he not met Molly and fallen deeply.

_I'm not wondering why..._

_The sky's blue; that's not my business_

_All I know is I..._

_Look up and tell myself_

_"Be patient, love...that could be us..."_

He didn't question how he could be given such a gift. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had her and their children. He knew that they had to work at it over the years, but as he matured, he always knew they would reach the point they were at now. When the love is so deep nothing else matters, you accept and love the flaws of your spouse and nothing, nothing can tear you apart. He would always tell himself, during their many rough patches early on, "Be patient, endure. This is the one. The love of your life."

_Lovers used to make love_

_And die just to give us_

_Their piece of the beautiful_

He remembered watching their parents and wanting to have what they had. He only dreamed of having a perfect marriage like his own parents. They were so odd that it seemed as thought they were made to fit only each other, that of the billions of people on earth, his father was made specifically for his mother, too odd for them to belong anywhere but in each other's arms. The advice they gave was crucial. "The wife is always right." "Cluttered home, cluttered life." "Never give a mouse a cookie."

_Remember when we made love?_

_Love..._

_Wasn't it beautiful?_

He realizes now that nothing anyone has ever shared will compare to his marriage to Molly Weasley. He looks at her as she kisses Hermione's cheek. His beautiful Molly. Those gems of advice from his parents enabled them to survive their own stresses and make their own love. It was incomparable. No one could understand the beauty of his and Molly's love, Arthur himself could never find the words…just, beautiful.

_Don't ask me why_

_The sky's blue; that's not my business_

_All I know is I..._

_Look up and tell myself_

_"Be patient, love...that could be us..."_

Now it was to be Ron is his place, and Hermione in Molly's. Arthur hoped that Ron could look to his parents as a model for his own marriage, though the people involved may be nothing alike. He saw the way the couple looked at each other and while they were no Arthur and Molly, their love was deep and lasting, though they may not fully understand it yet. He was glad that his son had found Hermione. He didn't understand their relationship at all, but it wasn't to be understood. It just was. Arthur wonders if that's how he looked at Molly on their wedding day, with joy and shock and relief. Ron definitely had an amusing mix of all three that just screamed, _"Why did the most beautiful, perfect girl in the world choose me?_" Arthur knew the feeling well.

_Diamonds used to be coal_

_Look young cause they got soul_

_And my heart used to be cold_

_'Til your hands laid on my soul_

Molly made him the man he was. He gave all the credit to her. His Mollywobbles was a diamond among glass. She didn't know her worth to him. She was the one and only love of his life and he knew that was a one-in a-million chance. She was a gift. Looking over, Molly was serving her home-cooked food to the guests, asking after their health and making extras of her popular food, simultaneously. She was a superwoman. A rarity in the wizarding world, where everything could be accomplished with the flick of a wand. He had learned so much from her. He continues to do so.

_Baby, that's why you're beautiful_

_Somebody's got to stay deep in love_

_That could be us.._

_That's why we're beautiful_

_That's why you're beautiful_

Arthur hated when he had to remind Molly of her beauty. She'd make some ridiculous comment about being old and fat and Arthur would just sigh, wrap his arms around her and compliment every part of her body until she was smiling and blushing. "You age like the finest of red wines, Dear. You are more beautiful than anything I could ever seek. And you're mine." She'd walk away with a spring in her step and a beaming grin. He brought her flowers every day and saved up every month for a special night out, just to keep their deep connection and to treat the woman he loved.

That night, after all the guests left the wedding with leftovers, Arthur took Molly by the hand and pulled her close, swaying in the living room, without music. "You're beautiful. Do you know that? Like the prongs on an 'eclectreecal' plug. Just perfect, Mollywobbles." Molly giggled. "I'm serious. I love you."

He spun her.

"I love you too Arthur."

Again, please review! I'd like to know if anybody likes this!


End file.
